Toshiko
Toshiko is a ''Compsognathus longpipes ''living on Isla Sorna. She is a current resident of the Embryonics Administration and Laboratory Compound, alongside Nezbit's pack, however she is careful enough to stay out of their way most of the time. She is played by FRH. Before The Legend Toshiko is a direct descendant of one of the first of her species hatched on Isla Sorna. Unlike her ancestors before her, she has no knowledge of human interference. The massive structures in the EALC are as natural to her as the grass in the jungle. She was raised in the woods around the game trail in a small family group consisting of herself, her father Blackfoot, her mother Naomi, and a few siblings. Her family frequently followed in the footsteps of the nearby carnivores, mooching off of kills when the predators were asleep. However, she was separated from her family during a stampede of herbivores. In the chaos of the stampede, Toshiko was lost in the jungles of Isla Sorna. Unable to find her way back, she simply continued moving, feeding on what she could find as she made her way deeper into the island, until she found the Embryonics Administration building. A more in-depth back story is being written by FRH which will gradually be added to this page as more chapters are completed. It starts from the death of Toshiko's parents up until her arrival into the Labs compound, where the RP picked up. Current Life Toshiko has found a quaint home in the abandoned structures. A knocked over refridgerator that once housed viable embryos in the InGen era is now her nest. A bed of twigs and leaves covers up the hard plastic flooring for her. Water is easy to come by thanks to a nearby creek that runs through the area. As for food, Toshiko has it relatively easy. From tiny mammals and lizards, all the way to the remains of animals killed by the raptor residents. Life is good for Toshiko. Living alone however does have its downsides. A year old, and already a fifth of her life over, Toshiko is also searching for a mate. However, it is not much of a priority anymore. During the battle of Armageddon, Toshiko, Like the rest of the Labs animals was in danger. Before the arrival of Mal and his bloodthirsty pack, Toshiko had been staying with a battle-injured Zoe. She was appalled by the injuries that the female raptor had received and stayed with her to comfort her. In the midst of the struggle, Toshiko was attacked by Maldad in the compound. She survived with no physical harm, but the end of Armageddon would mark a beginning of the end of the 'dream life' for Toshiko. The cruel realities of nature were catching up to her. While Armageddon was going on, David swept across Isla Sorna. The worst hurricane on record for the tiny island, David was a reminder of Clarissa from years past for the older dinosaurs. Clarissa marked the end of the reign of the creators. For newer generations such as Toshiko's, David was an all new, and scary, experience. Luck would have it that the structures of the creators were able to withstand most of the storm's damage, so avoiding direct harm was easy for Toshiko.Unknown to her, another compy had creeped in for shelter. He was an older male of the name Oda. While still in his prime, Oda was at an age acceptable for Toshiko. It was what she had waited for. A male to continue her generation on with. It would provide her with security as well. It would be the start of something new! She was delighted when she caught his scent... only to witness something horrible. Oda had attacked Ayla, the daughter of Nezbit. Oda used to be a member of a large tribe of Compies a time ago. Before Toshiko's time, This pack had been mercilessly slaughtered by a certain Velociraptor. The father of Ripto. Oda escaped barely. His brothers and sisters and comrades were slaughtered without relent. Before he escaped, he caught a glimpse of the male's eye. It terrorized him in his sleep. His mind could not escape the sounds of death from his youth. He was filled by hatred for Velociraptors from this incident. While he could not kill "The Butcher", he could kill chicks with ease. He had killed others before arriving at the labs. Once again, he could not find The Butcher's chicks, but he could kill these other chicks. Toshiko knew what this meant. It jeopardized her very existence in the labs. A chick killed by a compy. The claws would be pointed in her direction, and she would be painted the killer. It made her worry about the Alpha's thought of her. He would undoubtedly kill her if a chick was killed by a compy. That did not bother her as much as Kita and Zoey. They were female, they would eventually rear chicks, and they were the two that she was closest with. Her loyalties were with her raptor family as she jumped into battle, attacking the other compy. Category:Venomous Dinosaurs of LtL